Herz aus Stein
Dein Herz aus Stein ist das neunte Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von Musas Problemen mit Riven, der immer eifersüchtig ist und ihr nicht richtig vertraut. Lyrics Deutsch= Hab versucht dich zu verstehen doch du bist noch sehr rätselhaft. Manchmal bist du mir so nah und manchmal bist du ganz weit weg. Ich wünscht ich wüsst was los ist. Wie kommt man in dein Herz rein? Die letzte Zeit war ich allein. Mal bringst du mich gut drauf und dann machst du mich schlecht gelaunt. Spiel nicht mit meinen Gefühlen ich verlier schon den Verstand. Leg deine Arme um mich und sag mir: „Hey, ich lieb dich. Denn ich halt das so nicht mehr aus. Ich hab genug das ist nicht okay und für ein sorry ists zu spät. Mein Leben fängt jetzt an bye, bye ich geh. Mit dir war ich eigentlich allein, klar du hast ein Herz aus Stein. Es geht ja nur um dich, ja nur um dich. Dann bleibt es halt allein, dein Herz aus Stein. Du dachtest wohl ich sehs nicht und ich bleibe selbstverständlich da. Sag endlich die drei Worte mit Herz und nicht nur blablabla. Wenn dus noch nicht verstehst dann muss ich jetzt leider gehen, denn vielleicht verstehst dus irgendwann. Ich hab genug das ist nicht okay und für ein sorry ists zu spät. Mein Leben fängt jetzt an bye, bye ich geh. Mit dir war ich eigentlich allein, klar du hast ein Herz aus Stein. Es geht ja nur um dich, ja nur um dich. Dann bleibt es halt allein, dein Herz aus Stein. |-| Italienisch= L’amore non è un gioco Prima o poi lo capirai Quando mi tieni stretta Sento il freddo tra di noi Troppe son le parole Sigillate nel tuo cuore No, non è facile amare te Mi perdo tra i ricordi Tra sorrisi e lacrime Se guardo nei tuoi occhi Io non so più chi sei Prova a lasciarti andare Solo per un momento O sarà tutto inutile Tu dimmi quando finirà Questo vivere a metà Mi prendi e mi lasci e poi Che sarà di noi Stavolta non mi fermerò La mia vita è un rock ‘n roll Sentirai la mia canzone e capirai Cos’è l’amore ma Sarà tardi ormai Smetti di giocare e fammi sentire che Per te sono importante quanto tu lo sei per me Mi dico adesso basta Che cos’hai in quella testa Da oggi penserò più a me Tu dimmi quando finirà Questo vivere a metà Mi prendi e mi lasci e poi Che sarà di noi Stavolta non mi fermerò La mia vita è un rock ‘n roll Sentirai la mia canzone e capirai Cos’è l’amore ma Sarà tardi ormai |-| Englisch= I've tried to understand you But you are still a mystery Sometimes I feel you close Sometimes we're miles away I wish I knew the secret To reach your heart 'cause lately You got me feeling so alone One day you take me up And the next day you bring me down Stop playing with my feelings I'm about to lose my mind Just put your arms around me Why can't you say you love me? And I can't take this anymore I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I, I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye You take my love for granted I've been waiting for too long For you to say those three words Baby open up your heart You'd see what I've been missing Give me a reason to stay Or I will have to let you go I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and, I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I, I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert Kategorie:Musa Kategorie:Riven en:Heart of Stone